bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Originals
"They were the very first Werewolves, the Original Family. It is unknown how or why they became Werewolves, such information is lost, along with the method of permanently killing them." : —Chris Argent on The Originals. The Originals, also known as the Original Family, are a group of Werewolves that were the progenitors of the entire Werewolf Race. Humans that are turned into Werewolves by them are equivalent to Born Werewolves, those group of Werewolves turned by them eventually fought among themselves with the strongest becoming the First Alphas, then helping to create the different Werewolf Families including their descendants today with the "Hale Family" being but an example. History : Scott McCall: "So, Lycanthrope was a form of protection?" : Alexis Lupus: "What else would it be?" : Scott McCall: "A curse?!" : Alexis Lupus: "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive. Maybe even forever." : Scott McCall: "Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of the Argent Clan? Why not.... leave?" : Alexis Lupus: "Pride... My father didn't want to run any more: He wanted to fight and be superior to the Argents. The Argents were excellent hunters, the best in the Human Race, they would have continued to hunt us even if we had left - they were the best and the worst of humanity. Would fleeing have worked: No? Instead, where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses... My mother, a Witch, cast a spell. And with that the predatory species was born..." : ―Alexis and Scott talking about the Genesis of Werewolves. The Creation of Werewolves was due to a conflict between two powerful Clans that were found in Europe over 1000 Years prior to this date, the two Clans would become known as the Italian Lupus Clan an the French Argent Clan, these two clans would battle each other constantly however the Lupus Clan's numbers after a few short years would begin to run thin and the head of the Lupus Clan feared for his children. Fortunately, his Wife was a Witch and so, she cast a spell that would make her direct family into a new Race. : Alexis Lupus: "She called upon the moon for Dark Magic as well as life energy reflected from the Sun and the ancient Silver Maple three, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." : Scott McCall: "He killed you?" : Alexis Lupus: "And he wasn't delicate about it either..." : ―Alexis on the Spell used to create the Originals. The Werewolves were born and in France they sowed terror and fear across the lands, Humanity led by the Argents, were helpless in the face of the Original Family that were immune to normal methods of killing creatures and possessed abilities far beyond understanding or countering. Change of Leadership It would be about 700 Years on wards, at about the 1700s that the Argent Clan would be reduced to a large family, their war with the new Lupus Clan had blunted their numbers however after their most recent attack a member of the Argents sought revenge. He was gifted by the Presence of the Original Family's Beta: Nathan Lupus, his family was constantly held in a grip of fear by the Alphas of their Pack: their parents, Nathan blamed the death of the Argent Male's side of the family on his parents and offered his aid while revealing his own trying relationship with his parents including how he had incapacitated all of his other family members except his Mate for challenging them. Nathan gave the Argent two Ancient Silver Maple Stakes, the only ones of their kind and told him inaccurately that they were the only things able to kill the Original Alphas and end their dominion over the world, leaving out the fact that all Originals could be killed with these Stakes. The Argent killed the two Alphas (destroying them in fire when the Ancient Silver Maple Stakes caught ablaze and destroyed along with their prey) and Nathan took their place along with his Mate, realizing what he had done The Argent was allowed to leave and spread word of his story, he would one-day attempt to hunt the Original Family again and his family would steal three incapacitated members that Nathan would have yet to awaken however in his rage Nathan killed The Argent by removing his heart. Powers and Abilities: Basic * Super Strength - Original Werewolves can overpower humans and all other Werewolves including Born Werewolves, with their might and with obvious ease. They can overpower even Alphas with their might, this power can be used without transforming. * Super Speed - Original Werewolves are much are much faster than normal Werewolves, and Humans, they are able to stop other species in their tracks and run miles in mere second. The move so fast they seem as a blur, this power can be used without transforming. * Heightened Senses - Original Werewolves have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. This power can be used without transforming. * Super Agility - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Accelerated Healing - Originals' injuries heal faster than normal werewolves and humans. This power can be used without transforming. * Durability - Originals can take far more trauma than normal werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Werewolves when exposed to Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash wood does not seem to weaken them. This power can be used without transforming. * Mind Compulsion - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and Werewolves, making them do what they command, even against their will. This power can be used without transforming. * Wolfbane Detection - They able to detect when Werewolves and humans are on Wolfbane. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their actual abilities. This power can be used without transforming. * Immortality - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. This power can be used without transforming. * Lie Detection - Original Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. * Anger - When a Original werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another Original. This power can be used without transforming. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Original werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original. ** Werewolf Turning - Those humans bitten by an Original Werewolf and killed would awaken from a comatose state in Transition, if they feed on something human (either blood or actual organs) they would complete their transition as Born Werewolves, having been reborn. ** Siring a Werewolf - Another method of turning a Werewolf is to force the person they are trying to turn to drink their blood before killing them, they awaken in transition however once their transition is complete they are sired and therefore obligated to serve their Original "maker" and their Maker's Alpha however it is more likely to succeed if there is dormant Werewolf Genetics in their family background, this can also be used on Born Werewolves but their method of Transition is to kill their current Alpha thereby replacing it as the Alpha. * Full Moon - Original Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, but this is also when they are least in the controlled, but the most sexually active. This power can be used without transforming. Individual Unique Abilities: ** Telepathic Raping - Nathan could telepathically harm any Human or Werewolf except his Mate while searching a person's mind for information, the Originals were not immune, however he refrained from harming his family. ** Illusion of Pain - Alec can cause a powerful Illusion of Pain that can harm anyone except his mate, he usually uses it to teach people a lesson. ** Extra Sensorial Reckoning - According to Nathan, Alexis possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Other Traits:Edit ** Alpha Inheritance - The position of "Alphas" of their pack is given to the Oldest and Strongest member of their pack, after the old Alpha is killed (which was a near impossible task, now quite literally impossible), the next in line or "Beta" ranked Werewolf inherits the position of Alpha. They don't, unlike their descendants, need to kill their predecessor to become Alpha of the Pack. Weaknesses *: "And it was said, that the tree that gave us eternal life could take it away, so we burned it to the ground." *: —Alexis Lupus on how they became Werewolves. ** Ancient Silver Maple Stake - Originals can only be killed with a stake of wood from an Ancient Silver Maple Tree that was around during the Genesis of the Werewolf Race, being stabbed through their heart, however Alex stated that they had burned that tree to the ground hence there is believed to be no wood left to make such a stake. The Last two Stakes, were used by the Argents in the 1700s, to kill the old Male and Female Alphas of the Original Pack giving them their known positions in French legend. ** Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger - An enchanted Silver Dagger that is dipped in the Ashes of the Ancient Silver Maple Tree can kill a Original, if temporarily. The Dagger must remain in the heart of the Original to keep them incapacitated, otherwise they will revive. ** Wolfsbane - Wolfsbane burns originals just like it does with the other Werewolves, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. Other Flaws: *** Blood/Organs - Like the traditional Werewolves in history, the Original Werewolves need small amounts of human blood or organs from any race to eat, the more they eat/drink the longer this blood-lust is negated. *** Wolfsbane Compulsion Immunity - People whom drink or wear a certain amount of Wolfsbane are immune to the effects of an Original's Compulsion, however those who have compulsion used on them by the Alphas of the Originals are not garnered such immunity.